cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pazhga
Pazhga (Finn. Pasaka, Plau. Patschke) is a city not too far south of the city limits of Syktyvkar in Uralica. It is the county seat and largest town of Mennoland. Its biggest claim to fame (or perhaps infamy) is the fact that it was attacked during the Ionized-Jelly War by Ionic soldiers. 662 soldiers and 221 civilians were killed in what was the only enemy attack to reach Uralican soil that actually killed civilians until the mid-2009 attacks at Öskölömi. Otherwise, it sits near Uralica's southernmost quarry, which was probably the only one not mined for marble. While quarrying still continues even after the exhaustion of Uralican marble, Pazhga is very diverse economically. Its largest industry is actually hi-tech, with pulp-and-paper production, argentous metallurgy, food production, machine-building, and production of construction materials being key as well. Culture Pazhga is often referred to by its similar-sounding Plautdietsch name, Patschke, for good reason. The population of Pazhga is predominantly Mennonite. Because of the pacifist nature of the Mennonite denomination (some Mennonite Tribe members don't follow this and are instead Uralican Evangelical Baptists), it was thought that nobody would think to attack the area, however because of its proximity to Syktyvkar (only about 20 kilometres south), it was attacked without warning the night of 28 March 2008, and although the quick response of Uralica surprised the Ionic troops, 221 Mennonite civilians were killed that day, infuriating KingJarkko, who issued the statement that he "would not rest until Ionicion was in flames," a statement he viciously followed through on, all but destroying Ionicion (with the help of three other CCC nations including the original victim, Jellyfishia) and having several key government officials executed for "mass murder of pacifist Mennonites." Pazhga was mentioned in the Syktyvkar Proclamation for this exact reason. It was rebuilt, and has since expanded to become a full-sized city of its own, although it is part of a larger conurbation stretching from the town of Ubb in central Mennoland to Sluda-Chasovo in Komiland and the Krasnozatonsky district of Syktyvkar in the east. It is known as "the most religious place in Uralica" as it also houses the headquarters of every Christian denomination in Uralica - the only exception being the Archdiocese of Kirov within the Roman Catholic tradition - and also the Church of the Resurrection, Uralica's largest church. The vast majority of the city's inhabitants (94.7%) are ethnic Low Germans, with 72% of them being practicing members of the Uralican Mennonite Brotherhood. Russians, Finns, Komi, and Estonians make up the balance. Sport Football (Soccer) Bolakliiga *Telekom Pazhga Kakkonen *Mennonites FC Nelonen *Spartak Pazhga *Telekom-B Pazhga *Patschker SpVgg Other Pro/Semi-Pro *Dynamo Patschke *Patschker SV *Patschker FC *Zenit Pazhga *Metallurg Pazhga *UralTek Pazhga *Germania SV Patschke *Serebrennik Pazhga *Torpedo Pazhga *Patschker Kickers *Zvezda Pazhga *Transit Pazhga *Mashinostroitel Pazhga *SV Blau-Weiß Pazhga *Sussler SV Patschke (Sussel is the German/Plautdietsch name of the Sysola River) Ice Hockey *HK Pazhga Handball *KK Pazhga Basketball *BK Pazhga Neighbourhoods and Suburbs *Lezym (Finn. Leesumi, Plau. Leesum) *Garyinsky (Finn. Kariins, Plau. Garinsch) *Nyuvchim (Finn. Nyviti, Plau. Nüüvtschim) *Morovo (same in Finnish; Plau. Morau) - note: officially part of Pazhga, but some erroneously identify it as part of Syktyvkar. Category:Settlements of Uralica